Rock type
's Rock-type Pokémon.]] The -type (いわタイプ Iwa taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. Rock-type Pokémon stand out for their great defense to physical attacks, however, this type is tied with the Grass-type as having the most weaknesses, with five, and Pokémon of this type are not very fast. Also, some Rock-type moves don't have great accuracy. All Fossil Pokémon are of this type. Their fossils preserve enough material genetic to be worked with to bring them back to life, but, it can be known, that the Rock-type was very abundant. They also have unique combinations to Pokémon of the present. The Rock-type is commonly combined with the Ground-type, so they are usually confused, although they're not the same. Even in the anime, this confusion has been present, saying that Rock-type Pokémon are immune to Electric-type attacks. Famous Rock-type Pokémon Trainers include Brock, the first Gym Leader of Kanto; Roxanne, first Gym Leader of the Hoenn region; Roark, first Gym Leader in Sinnoh; Grant, the second Kalos Gym Leader; Olivia, the Akala Island Kahuna in Alola; and Gordie, the sixth Gym Leader in Galar in Pokémon Sword. Rock-type moves *There are 16 Rock-type moves. **In Generation I, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 6 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 1 move has been introduced. *'In battles:' Physical moves stand out. **10 moves are of the type. **2 moves are of the type. **4 moves are of the type. *'In contests', Tough moves stand out. **11 moves are of the type. **2 moves are of the type. **1 move is of the type. **1 move is of the type. **1 move is of the type. List Effectiveness of Rock-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: , , and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Weaknesses and resistances of the Rock type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Rock-type Pokémon Trainers Gym Leaders Trial Kahunas Elite Four members Rock type records *Onix is the tallest Rock type. *Carbink, Minior and Rolycoly are the smallest Rock-types. *Minior (Core Form) is the lightest Rock type. *Stakataka is the heaviest Rock type. *Rolycoly evolves at the lowest level (18) *Pupitar evolves at the highest level (55) * Aurorus has the most HP of all Rock-types (123) * Rampardos has the most Attack of all Rock-types (165) * Shuckle has the most Defense & Sp. Def of all Rock-types (230) * Mega Diancie has the most Sp. Atk of all Rock-types (160) * Mega Aerodactyl has the most Speed of all Rock-types (150) * Mega Tyranitar and Mega Diancie have the highest base stat totals of all Rock-types (700) Rock-type Pokémon 63 Pokémon are Rock type. (7.73% of all Pokémon) Pure Rock-type Pokémon 11 Pokémon are pure Rock type. (17.74% of the Rock-type Pokémon) Primary Rock-type Pokémon 38 Pokémon are primary Rock type. (59.68% of the Rock-type Pokémon) Secondary Rock-type Pokémon 14 Pokémon are secondary Rock type. (22.58% of the Rock-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Rock-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Rock type. Relations with other types *They're strong against the type because a rock can easily crush an insect. *They're strong against the type because rocks can trap a fire, and the fire disappears easily if rocks are thrown on it. Additionally, rocks are not flammable. *They're strong against the type because in ancient times birds were hunted with the use of stones, and throwing a stone at a bird can kill it, hence the term "You can kill two birds with one stone". *They're strong against the type because stones and rocks can shatter ice with ease. *They're weak against the type because the roots of trees and plants make their way through the ground, and if there's a rock, they destroy it. *They're weak against the type because sandstorms erode rocks and earthquakes destroy structures made of stone and concrete. *They're weak against the type because fighters destroy rocks as part of their training. *They're weak against the type because steel is harder than stone and can break it. *They're weak against the type because water erodes rocks. *They're resistant to the type because regular people cannot split rocks. *They're resistant to the type because rocks are non-organic and are thus unaffected by poisons. Trivia * The Rock-type is tied with the -type for the most weaknesses (5). ** However, if both are combined, the weakness outcome only comes out as 4. * The Pokémon Trainer Guess toy states that the Rock-type is called the Jewel-type. * The Rock-type has the least Special Moves with Power Gem, Continental Crush & Ancient Power (3). Notes es:Tipo roca Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Rock-type moves